plattentestsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack the real Wiesel
thumb|324px|Jack The Real Wiesel (links) nebst Rapkollegen Fistkopf von Hookschlampe (das ist die Hookschlampe, die immer die Hooks singt)Jack the real Wiesel ist einer der wohl wichtigsten und bedeutensten Trolle auf Plattentests.de. Angefangen, das gesamte Forum zu verschönern und zu verbessern, hat er etwa seit August 2012 unter dem Namen Jack das Wiesel. Doch schon bald versuchten Neider, Faker und Hauptschüler seinen Namen zu kopieren. Eine Namensänderung in Jack the real Wiesel tat dem Erfolg des Halbgottes nicht viel ab. Bekannt ist Wiesel für viele seiner Standardzitate (welche weiter unten aufgeführt sind) und seine ausgeprägten Fähigkeiten im Battle-Rap. Des Öfteren besiegte er wortgewandt andere User bei Battles und er trägt den unangefochtenen Titel als "Battle-Rap König". Bisher ist er auch der User, welcher geistig und auch am Geschlechtsorgan so sehr überbewaffnet ist, dass Armin viele seiner genialen Beiträge leider wieder löschte. Desweitern weiß man, dass Wiesel wirklich einen äußerst großen Genitalbereich besitzt, mit dem er regelmäßig die schönsten Frauen (er selbst nennt sie "Kerle mit Titten" oder "Koksstuten") zum wohl besten sexuellen Höhepunkt bringt. Dies macht er aber nicht, weil er es ihnen gönnt, sondern "bloß aus Bestätigung seiner eigenen Geilheit". Standartzitate Alles klar, mein Sohn?! - Zeig mal deinen Schwanz! Yeah, noch ein Faker?! - Ich bin ja sooooo fame, ihr Frechdachse! :) '' ... du schwuler Seehund! :)'' Alle Künstler von A wie "Aalenbacher Party Rockers!" bis hin zu Z wie "ZZ Top" bekommen 20 Euro und eine Flasche Waldmeisterbrause auf die Hand, mein Sohn! (Auf die Frage: "Was verdienen Musiker?") Battle-Rap Im Forum gewann er schon einige Battle-Raps gegen andere User. Hier sind ein paar wenige Beispiele, wie er verbal seinen Gegner besiegte: Runde gegen Morrissey: HINWEIS: ''' '''Leider wurde das erste Battle-Rap-Thema gelöscht, so ging leider die erste Runde (in der Wiesel bereits dominierte) verloren! Morrissey: Tut mir Leid Jack, ich war grade beschäftigt deine Freundin hat mir eben mein enormes Glied verkräftigt. '' Scheißegal was du rappst, ich habe Fame ohne Ende bigger than Armin, Bitch - man nennt mich Forenlegende. Gib auf, denn dieser penetrante Co.ck-Rap raped dein Ohr ich steppe durch die Hood die Schlampen kreischen 'Gimme some more!!' Das ist der Mozz, er vertickt Speed, committed Crimes er gibt nen Fi.ck auf deine Lines, als wär'n sie ein Himmelbett. '' Konter von Jack the real Wiesel: Morri stottert einen uncoolen Sechszehner, Morri poppert mit dem voll schwulen Cheftrainer, Größter Waschlappen von England: Steven Patrick, Treibst es nur mit Homos und 'nem riesen Fatchick, Ich nenne dich Pädobär, du nennst es 'nen miesen Sextrick, wenn du Kinder verführst, mit deinem kleinen schiefen Sexstick, Du machst mit zwei Homos 'nen Dreier und genießt den Hattrick, Hast einen bösartigen Tumor am Bauch, in deiner tiefsten Fettschicht, deine miesen Zeilen, tun sich leider nur mit hängen und würgen reim', mein Riesenteil, passt in Frauen nur mit Zwängen und Würgen rein, Wiesel schickt dich jetzt auf die Ersatzbank, Du und die Smiths nennen es Indie, ich Ersatzpunk, Die größten Fags spielen in Bands am Keyboard, Du und deine Homos betreiben im Winter Skisport, Jack überschüttet dich jetzt mit seiner Reimkettenschneelawine, Bei Wiesels Punchlines kannst du bloß einstecken, Gaymaschine! Reaktion von Morrissey: "Ok, das ist zu gut, ich geb auf." "Hab doch schon das Handtuch geworfen, der letzte Diss war echt respektabel, muss man einfach eingestehen." _______________________________________ Runde gegen denahprO: Jack the real Wiesel: So, hatte keine Bock und keine Zeit, meine Söhne! Wünsch euch trotzdem viel Spaß, ihr Frechdachse: Jack das Wiesel disst jetzt DenahprO, Der Penner ist 'n interracial Pro, Der Kenner jeder billigen Negerhoe, in Action auf dem versifften Damenklo, Pumpen Blackys Cum in seinen Sahnepo, In der Szene bekannt als der "lahme Flow", 'Nen Ständer kriegt er ja mal gerade so, denn er ist bekannt als der Viagrabro, Mich zu fronten war nicht gut bedacht, Du bist Robert Enke, ich der Zug, du Spast! Du bist wie Kurt Cobain, dem ich den Tod bringe, Bekifft und derb lame, ich die Schrotflinte, Du bist Reeve, ich das Pferd, - Spring von dem Horse, du fällst so tief. Ich der Herzschmerz - du Jim von the Doors, Bald ist es Nachts, mach dich schon mal bereit, Du bist Heath Ledger, fuck, ich die Schlafenszeit! DenahprO hatte so viel Angst sich bei einem Konter zu blamieren, dass er gar nicht erst eine Runde eingereicht hat. Jack the real Wiesel gewann also, so wie immer, auch dieses Battle. Wendytratscher Maskulin Jack the real Wiesel '''ist auch für seine heftigen Rap-Skills bei dem wohl '''dopesten '''HipHop-Duo namens '''Wendytratscher Maskulin bekannt. Zusammen mit Fistkopf von Hookschlampe '(das ist die Hookschlampe, die immer die Hooks singt) zerstört er regelmäßig Wack-MCs, zerberstet den Genitalbereich von heißen Frauen und bedroht verschiedene Drogendealer mit Klappmessern. 'Diskografie: Mit Wendytratscher Maskulin: Geschlechtsverkehr mit deiner Mutter ist gut EP Könnt Ihr Saugen Wenn Ihr Vorher bei Uns Saugt EP Alle Veröffentlichungen gibt es auf http://wendytratschermaskulin.bandcamp.com/ kostenlos 'zu downloaden! 'Videografie: Mit Wendytratscher Maskulin: Guckwieich Hurenbitchtorte Alle Veröffentlichungen gibt es auf http://www.youtube.com/user/Wendytratscher/videos?flow=grid&view=0 '''kostenlos '''zu sehen! Musikvideo thumb|center|335 px Kategorie:User Kategorie:Phänomene Kategorie:Top10-konflikte